Baby Mine
by kenihiko
Summary: Juushiro finds an abandoned baby and decides to raise it. He's very protective and willing to spoil her a lot. For blamesynapse


_**A**_**/_N: _**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to to Tite Kubo. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

Baby mine

New souls entering soul society were given number, depending on where they died. Where they'd show up in their assigned area was unknown. Sometimes it would be in a populated area, sometimes in the wilds.

Juushiro Ukitake was enjoying a relaxing afternoon under a broad tree on the family property of his best friend and lover Shunsui Kyoraku.

There was a tiny squeaking noise to his right that he passed off as a small animal. The animals were very active in this area. There were birds chattering and in the distance a fox yipped. He loved hearing the sounds of nature.

The squeak came again.

It was a curious sound. Not one he'd ever heard an animal make. Juushiro's curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate. It took some snooping though a heavy thicket but finally he saw a small bundle wrapped in rags. He let out a gasp of recognition.

Picking up the wiggly, squirming bundle he curled his lip in displeasure. Sadly children were often found like this. They would be abandoned because the parent wasn't able to provide for them. He really hated that fact about soul society. Especially those that were spiritually gifted.

This little one didn't seem to have any spiritual powers, or perhaps the child was too young yet. A scowl crossed his face; the birth-cord was still attached. This was a newborn, recently abandoned. He instinctively began to rock back and forth; trying to lull the child asleep.

Shunsui showed up shortly after and the two of them took the foundling to the Kyoraku manor. The servants fluttered into action immediately. After a brief time the baby was cleaned, dressed warmly and a wet nurse was found.

"She's small but healthy m'lord," a maid nodded in Shunsui's direction. "What's going to be her fate?"

Ukitake jumped into the conversation, "I'll take her home."

"Juu...?" Shunsui looked at his friend. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I found her after all. I've always wanted a child to love and spoil."

"Tis a lot of work sir," The maid bowed respectfully.

"I know, I've helped to raise orphans before this."

"But Juushiro this is a baby, babies have different needs."

"I will not be dissuaded Kyoraku-soutaicho." His lips were firmly set.

Shunsui chuckled, "Well I can see you've gone all protective and your mind is set. I'll have to see if the wet nurse is able to come along, otherwise we'll have to hire one in the Seireitai."

The nurse had placed the tiny child in Ukitake's waiting arms, there were smiles all around the room as he cuddled and cooed, while rocking her gently to and fro.

There was a rapid scuttling sound as the estate's hunting dogs came racing into the room. Juushiro went on instant guard mode as they approached him and the bundle in his arms. He exerted a bit of his powerful reiatsu and the beasts began to whimper. They began a much less menacing approach; tails wagging and ears perked up, Juushiro put his hand out for them to sniff. They knew his scent from all his previous visits and soon settled down... until the baby whimpered and began to fidget. The dogs massive heads began to tilt to the side at the curious noise and approached Ukitake again. He remained on guard and Shunsui was right there to intervene in case things went bad. They began to snuffle and sniff at the wrapped up child. Finding no threat to their masters the dogs paced over to the fireplace and stretched out with a thump and groan.

Shunsui patted his shoulder, "You handled that well."

"They were easy, I'm worried about how Kiyone and Sentaro will react." Juushiro joked.

"Oh man I totally forgot about them. You'll never have a moment's peace."

"I'll manage just fine, Shunsui." Ukitake smiled brightly.

Finding a nurse for the baby wasn't all that hard. Once Juushiro got everything set up in his quarters; he was the happiest daddy in the world.

While the baby was being fed and napping he went shopping. Clothes and toys of all variety were bought. He especially adored finding pretty, tiny kimono's with bright patterns and colors. There were bows for her hair, even though she did not really have any yet, he just couldn't seem to help himself. Fluffy futons and blankets were next on the list. And the toys... all sort of fluffy, stuffed animals, dollies with bright hair, and some letter blocks for when she got older.

As he feared the worst part was Kiyone and Sentaro. They were worse than hovering grandparents. He had lost count of how many times he had to shoo them away. They were fascinated and enthralled by the tiny bundle that their captain had brought back. Ukitake went on high alert when they came around, especially when the baby was sleeping. At least most of the time they weren't their usual noisy selves, but they still would end up arguing over who would hold the tiny girl and complain that the other had held her longer. Sometimes it would all get to be too much and he would have to ban them from seeing her. That never lasted very long as he was too kindhearted and their heartbroken looks would just push him over the edge.

He got defensive and protective when Shunsui wanted to hold and snuggle the child. Kyoraku would just chuckle and and call him "Papa-Juu" or worse... "Fierce mommy-chan". Those little nicknames would usually get a scathing glare or a harsh pinch for Kyoraku.

Juushiro named his little girl Ai which meant love. She was loved by everyone who met her. But no one dared to try to take her while her doting daddy was near by, for he would turn from a soft-hearted lamb to a fierce protective wolf. Even the scariest among the Gotei-13 did not dare mess with his chick.


End file.
